1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic calculator, and more particularly to an electronic calculator capable of providing an easily understandable print with key operations following the order of ordinary arithmetic equations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional calculators, the number and the arithmetic symbol are printed on a same row by the actuation of an instruction key following the numerical entry. However, for example in a calculation 3-2=1 by the key operations in this order, a print "3-" in the same row as shown in FIG. 4B appears like "minus 3", and is different from the method employed in the conventional adders or from the method taught in elementary education.